Reversed Roles
by Eau-de-Glace
Summary: Cahaya's day had turned 360 degrees in one night. HighSchoolAU! Fem!Daun Siblings!Cahaya!Daun Mentions of rape. An excerpt of the story that I'm making on Wattpad under the same username. Disclaimer: I do not own BoBoiBoy.


It was a happy day. Cahaya decided to throw a party at their house upon knowing that he won as the school's student council vice president. Mr. and Mrs. Photine had agreed, and left the house for them.

The party was scheduled to start at 7 pm and was to end at midnight since it was a Friday.

Cahaya's guests started to trickle in at 6:30 pm, everyone offering the flustered celebrant a congratulations. When 7 pm had arrived, the house was almost full, which wasn't surprising. Cahaya was one of the most famous students of Raven High.

Tanah, the newly-elected student council president, was there with his girlfriend, with both of them offering their congratulations.

"With you and Tanah on the council, Raven High would be better than last year," Tanah's girlfriend said, and the two mentioned blushed.

"You really have a way with words, to be able to make the two of them blush," Daun said, chuckling.

The party continued on, with some requests of alcoholic drinks that Cahaya denied.

"No, you all need to be sober as most of you will go home alone," he reasoned.

Even without alcohol, the party became a success and little did everyone know, it was already midnight. Cahaya bid his guests farewell as Daun had long retreated to her room.

Not long after, it was only Cahaya and one of his female friends that was left on the living room.

"We have a guest room upstairs. You can stay here if you want, as you're too tired and your house is too far away for you to go home alone safely," Cahaya said.

The girl nodded, smiling drowsily. Cahaya then led her to the guest room which was in front of his bedroom.

"If you need me, just knock, okay?" Cahaya said, smiling.

He regretted saying those words.

Around midnight, Cahaya heard someone knocking on his door. Figuring it's either Daun having nightmares or his friend needing help, he opened the door.

The girl immediately tackled him down and forced kissed him. Cahaya tried to struggle, but he doesn't want to hurt his friend. This hesitation cost him much as the girl was able to tie him firmly to his bed.

"Now for the real fun," the girl whispered huskily in his ear, stripping off.

Cahaya hadn't felt so horrified in his entire life.

The girl had long left, leaving him to lie naked on his bed, still firmly tied up. He's still in a state of shock, although everything was starting to sink in.

He let out a choked sob, which was an unusual thing for him. He had just been robbed of his virginity, and by extension, his dignity.

He tugged harshly on the restraints, tears falling freely from his face. He felt so dirty, so used, so humiliated. He was so lost in his own mind that he didn't notice the bedroom door to open.

Cahaya tensed when a pair of slender arms wrapped around him, but relaxes when he realized that it was just his sister. Daun then proceeded to gently untie the ropes, relatively sparing her brother from more rope burns.

Cahaya was really glad that his sister was a really open-minded person, and understood what was going on. She gathered her shaking brother in her arms and tried to sooth him.

"It's okay, brother. I'm here. Let it all out," Daun said softly.

Cahaya then broke down at his sister's words, and laid in Daun's arms in a sobbing mess. He voiced out his thoughts, his pain, his fear. Daun didn't say anything throughout the explanation, just continued to comfort his traumatized older brother.

Cahaya then promptly apologized for crying in front of his sister, saying that he should have stayed strong, and that it wasn't acting like an older brother by acting like a crybaby.

Daun forced Cahaya to look directly at her, and talked in a surprisingly firm and serious voice. "You're not a crybaby, Cahaya. You've been acting strong for so long, and it's time for you to let go. You are, and will always be my older brother no matter what. Besides," at this, Daun smiled. "I think it's time for me to be the older sister you never had."


End file.
